rockstargamesgtavicecityfandomcom-20200213-history
Ricardo Diaz
"Tommy, you betrayed me you idiot! I'm gonna kill you real soon!" : -Ricardo Diaz in Rub Out Ricardo Diaz '''(1931-1986) is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City as the tertiary antagonist and in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories as a main character. He is also the leader of his own gang and is the drug barron of Vice City. He was voiced by Luis Guzmán, who stared in films such as "Out of Sight." Background Information Early Life Ricardo Diaz is from Columbia who moved to the United States after bribing the INS for a green card, then moved to Vice City in the early 1980's. He invests money into a mansion, which he builds on expensive Starfish Island. He befriends Victor Vance in 1984 and Tommy Vercetti in 1986. Later on in 1986, he gets killed by Tommy Vercetti and Lance Vance after leading the ambush between the Forelli Family and the Vance Crime Family. GTA Vice City Stories In 1984, he meets and befriends Lance and Victor Vance. He has them steal a drug shipment from Juan Cortez while being supervised by Gonzalez. They successfully do so, which causes Diaz to employ Victor to do some more work for him. He has Victor go to a meeting with the DEA which Gonzalez and his crew ambush. Victor kills Gonzalez' men and procedes with the deal between him and the DEA, supplying Diaz with a large amount of heavy duty guns. Diaz suspects that Gonzalez betrayed Juan Garcia Cortez and tell him that he will inform him of all Cortez's drug deals. Diaz then orders Victor to drive Gonzalez to the airport. Lance Vance then later borrows money from Diaz and tells him that his brother will work to repay the debt, with Diaz telling Victor to destroy Armando Mendez' bearer bonds using a Domestobot, before stealing an attack helicopter from Fort Baxter Airbase. After successfully stealing the helicopter, Diaz orders Victor as his last requst to attack the Mendez Compound and kill Jerry and Diego Martinez. Following this Victor and Lance decide to leave Vice City, which they later return in 1986 for a drug deal. GTA Vice City : '''Ricardo Diaz: "No more pigians will shit on my car, eh Tommy?" : Tommy Vercetti: "I guess not." : Ricardo Diaz: "You're damn right." : -Tommy Vercetti and Diaz in The Fastest Boat After he became the official drug barron of Vice City, he is informed by Gonzalez that another drug cartel maybe moving into the city and that a drug deal is being taken place in Viceport. Diaz then puts together a crew to ambush the deal and to claim both the drugs and the money for himself. Diaz later appears in person at Juan Garcia Cortez's parties, then later at a drug deal between him and the Cubans. Tommy Vercetti and Lance Vance later go to the deal to help provide protection for Diaz. After Tommy retrieves Diaz's money from a Haitian gangster, who tried to steal Diaz's money, he informs Tommy of his great work and asks Tommy to work for him cause all he has working for him are all 'dickheads'. Tommy decides to work for Diaz. Diaz orders Tommy to follow a thief from his hideout to find out where he has been stashing three percent of Diaz's money. After finding out, Diaz orders Tommy and Lance, whom he calles Quentin, to attack the compound from a helicopter with an M-60 and bring the money back to the mansion. Later he finds out that the Boatyard has built the fastest boat in the city and orders Tommy to steal it from a local Costa Rican gang, which Tommy and Lance later use to purchase a drug shipment from a seller in Vice Point before other rival gangsters do. Later on, Lance gets captured by Diaz's men for trying to kill him and is being held and tortured at the Junkyard. Tommy later rescues him and the two seek revenge and launch an assult on him at his mansion. While Tommy and Lance invade the grounds of his mansion with their assult rifles, he waits for them in his office, which he later comes face-to-face with. Diaz tries to protect himself the best he can with his MP5, but he ends up getting shot down by the duo. He gets executed outside his office by being shot in the face by Tommy and Lance. VCBI Record The Vice City Bureau of Investigation has a file on Diaz: *Gun collector. Always armed. *Has private army/militia and is heavily guarded at all times. *Has been involved in long running battle for control of narcotics business in Vice City. *Known to have bribed police and officials within the town. *Feared due to reputation for unpredictable behavior. *Thought to be responsible for 18 murders. *Extremely dangerous. *Bribed INS for Green card in 1978. Entered the country from Colombia. *Contacts in Colombia believe he is a major playerin narcotics industry and anti-government activity. *Extreamely popular philanthropist. Gives to various Ricardo Diaz foundations across Vice City and Central and South America. All are believed to be a front. *Short in size, is believed to suffer from Napoleon complex. *Medical records show he has over-active glands and sweats more than is socially acceptable. Gallery *For more photos of Ricardo Diaz, click here. Mission Appearances GTA Vice City *The Party *Guardian Angels *The Chase (Boss) *Phnom Penh '86 (Boss) *The Fastest Boat (Boss) *Supply & Demand (Boss) *Rub Out (Boss/Killed) GTA Vice City Stories *Steal the Deal (Boss) *The Exchange (Boss) *Farewell to Arms *Domo Arigato Domestoboto (Boss) *Over The Top (Boss) *Last Stand (Boss) Trivia *According to some early concept drawings, Ricardo Diaz was actually named Fernando Diaz. *In the mission Rub Out, Diaz can be seen holding his MP5 with two hands while Tommy holds one with one hand. *Ricardo Diaz is a fan of El Burro's pornography. *Ricardo Diaz is one of the only seven characters to appear in both GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, with the others being Victor and Lance Vance, Umberto and Alberto Robina, Phil Cassidy and Gonzalez. *The player can play as Diaz by inputting the cheats below: PS2: PC: cheatshavebeencracked Xbox: LT, WHITE, RT, BLACK, DOWN, LT, BLACK, WHITE Quotes : Ricardo Diaz: "I live! Dickheads. And its all down to you, what is your name?" : Tommy Vercetti: "Tommy." : Ricardo Diaz: "I'll see you soon amigo I think." : -Tommy and Diaz in Guardian Angels : Tommy Vercetti: "DIAZ!" I've come to take over your business!" : Ricardo Diaz: "Tommy, you betrayed me you idiot. I'm gonna kill you real soon!" : -Tommy and Diaz in Rub Out Category:Characters in GTA Vice City Category:Gangsters Category:Gang Leaders Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA Vice City Stories